


Warped truth

by afallenangel



Category: Agents of SHIELD - Fandom, Avengers, Marvel
Genre: Experiments, F/F, F/M, M/M, SHIELD, Trouble, powered reader, superpower!reader, you need help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-05-04 02:39:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5317370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afallenangel/pseuds/afallenangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are captured and experimented on  until you have powers. </p><p>I am taking suggestions on where this should go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Origin

    You were standing outside a police station. How ironic. Not that it would help you now. You cocked your head and heard heavy footsteps running down the alleyway. Spinning around, you looked for anything that you could defend yourself with. There was only the railing of the stairs to the police station. You ran over, thanking whatever deities that were out there, that the railing was so weak. Pulling at it, you smiled when a long, rusty section came off. You turned to the footsteps. As the people chasing you came into view, you utilized your other possible weapon. “Please- I'm only sixteen- I haven't done anything wrong…” You sob. When they step closer, you straighten up, tears disappearing. You swing the pole around, hitting at the two men. One of them grabs it and fights it away from you. Kicking and punching, you fight your way backwards. Then something occurs to you. There has been two men chasing you before. And a woman. You took one last step back, and bumped into someone. Stronger arms immediately fastened around yours and you were dragged forward, still struggling. Landing an elbow into her gut, you broke free. Only to be stopped by one of the others grabbing your wrists, and a needle stabbed into your back. Everything blurred and as you still struggled, before passing out, you saw the smirk of someone who had won.

      Gasping, you bolted awake. You kept having that dream, about that night, more recently. You glanced around the flat gray cell you were in, wondering what had triggered the dream. You closed your eyes and listen. A flash of a conversation from above appears in your head. “ _Yes, project x has been a success so far, we had thought she would be from pre-experiment analysis, really, even since the night that we acquired her. Did I ever tell you about how she fought when my retrieval team went to get her?”_ They were talking about you. You thought so, from the flash of memories that the speaker (The bad doctor, the man who had made your life hell for the last five years) was having. You, strapped to a table, genetic information being injected into you, warping your dna. Him watching with glee, not long after, as you killed two guards without even touching them. The horror on your face as you realized the monster you had become. You refusing to kill, even when provoked. Him flipping the switch that finally killed your humanity- a little girl, crying for her mom, as you watched in horror, she was electrocuted. You remembered that quite bitterly you had snapped, killed everyone in the room, and loudly vowed his death at your hands. You broke yourself away from his mind to see who he was talking to. As you dove into their mind, you expected it to be a ordinary, terrified lab intern or something. With a chill, though, you saw only rage, and pain, and cruelty. The willingness to hurt others without a second thought. “ _You are going to be project x’s new handler.”_ The bad doctor was saying. Oh shit. You expected this, as you had killed the last one, but you knew that this one was just itching to harm you. You had to get out of here soon.

          Running to the door, you felt for any guards outside. Good, one was walking by the door. You sunk your hooks into him. He was weak, and bent easily to your will. Keys jangled, and the door unlocked. You took his gun from him, and knocked him out cold with it. Running down the hallway, you were thankful for the mental power that had been enhanced in you. As a not very physically strong person, you needed a way to fight. Coming across a door with a keypad, you groaned in frustration. Why couldn't they have enhanced all of your brain power? Then you could just make the door open. Kicking it with anger, you were amazed when the door burst open. Only to face two dozen angry guards. With their weapons pointed at you. Sighing, you tossed your gun to the side, and held your hands up. You heard laughing coming from behind you. Whirling around, you saw the person who you were listening to earlier, complete with absolute sadism. Your new “handler”. Closing your eyes, you tried to get in his mind, to make him let you go. All you got was a loud, high pitched ringing noise inside your head. It was so intense you felt yourself falling to the ground, hands clutching at the side of your head. You stopped trying to get inside his head, and the noise stopped. He walked towards you, and you flinched back. “Dear (y/n)” he says, still slightly laughing, “you can't use your mind control on me. The doctor has assured that. And soon, he is going to make that true for every person in this building.” You snarl “if you or anyone else even thinks about even laying a finger on me, I WILL tear you apart.” You take that moment of shock for him and lunge for the gun you stole, and fire it wildly at anyone. You take off at a sprint down the hallway, the other direction. You hear gunfire, and dodge bullets at random. “Hurt, don't kill!” You hear someone yelling. A stab of white-hot pain shoots through your leg, and you fall to the ground. “Fuck.” You mutter. And you hear boots stomping as everyone runs over to you. The but of someone's gun crashes against your head in what you think is an attempt to knock you out. You let loose a wave of energy that causes everyone to drop dead. Except your handler of course. He kneels down next to you, and injects a sedative into your neck. Everything goes black.

     

       When you wake up, you aren't in your ordinary cell, but in a white room, lying in the corner, your wrists cuffed together. The door swings open across the room. “Project X. You seem like a strong person. Care to test that?” Of course it's your handler, who you had only met under unpleasant circumstances. “What's your name?” You ask nonchalantly. “You didn't tell me before I was being shot at.” “Call me Y,” he says, smirking. You had always been good at persuading people to do things, before you had been mentally amped up. Maybe it was time to access some of that. Before you could talk, however, he kicks you against the wall you are leaning against. “I asked you already. Could you fight me?” He demands.

“I could, but I won't” you say.

“Why not?”

“Because you would just punish me for hurting you.”

“Do you really think you could win?” He asks. In response, you swiftly kick his feet out from under him. “I'm not very strong, but I know how to fight” you say. “Let's change that then.” He says, and walks out of the room. Confused, you stare for a few seconds. Then he walks back in the room, and over to you. You shrink back into the wall, and watch him. He suddenly grabs your wrist, and pins your hand to the floor with his knee. Taking out a needle filled with a sparkling blue liquid, he slides it into the inside of your arm. As the liquid disperses through you, pins and needles awaken through your whole body. You swing your fist out, and send Y flying backwards a good ten feet. “It works” he says quietly, before scrambling out of the room. You yank the handcuffs apart, and kick the door open, busting the lock. You run down the hallway, and see you are on the second floor of a building. An idea comes to mind, and as the alarms start blaring, you crash through the hurricane-bullet-proof glass.

 

\-----------------------------------------------

   Natasha Romanoff and Tony Stark are standing on the roof of a small building in the run down section of Philadelphia, waiting for a contact to arrive. As they sit, the loud crash of glass breaking reaches their ears, and immediately after, alarms blaring. Running to the edge, they see an “abandoned” factory with a window broken on the second floor, and a tiny girl, running away from it, being pursued by a squad of people in gray uniform. “Well that's new” Nat mutters, calling Nick Fury on her comm. “Tony, get the Quinjet ready.” She says to him. Speaking briefly to Fury, she jumps off the roof of the short, first floor building. “Tony, take out those guards with your suit” she says as she lands. “Will do” he replies.

\------------------------------------------------------------

             You land, and bolt down the street of some city, being pursued by a group of guards. Turning down a side street, you run into a dead end. You let out a wave of energy that kills them instantly. As you run over the bodies, and back down the road, you swear you can see a person flying? It's probably just stress, though. You keep running, until you have no clue where you are going. You slam into a woman with red hair. “Natasha” you gasp out, getting a flash of memories, all the pain she's been through, and weird crap she's seen. “I'm sorry”. And then you collapse.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo! Next chapter! Tony's kind of a dick in this #soryyNotSorry subscribe to this work to be alerted when I post more!!!!

You feel the buzz of a dozen or so minds, all working on something, all curious, trying to figure out, like the drone of worker bees building a nest, before you even wake up. When you finally open your eyes, the sterile white room with the surgical lights remind you of your first year at the compound, all pain and brightness. Sitting up, you realize you aren't strapped down, but the door was probably locked. You yank the electrodes and needles off yourself, causing the monitors to freak out. Ignoring them, you walk to the door, and find it unlocked. You slip out quickly, not even noticing a small light by the door turn red. Bolting, running down the hallway now, and past a stairwell, you scramble to find the exit. Now you are well aware of a voice in the ceiling informing everyone in the building of your departure and current location. You burst through a door into an office with three people in it. The guy with an eyepatch quietly shuts the door, and presses a button on a desk that silences The Voice. You start to leave the room again when the other guy (pretty average looking) steps in front of you blocking your path. You quickly read their minds, and realize that the people in the room are Natasha, who you ran into when you escaped, as well as a Tony Stark and Director Fury. (But what was SHIELD?) “Get out of my way” you say to Tony, who’s still blocking your path. You could just manipulate him and force him to move, but your instincts tell you that this is not the place to be showing your powers. Trying to avoid a messy confrontation, you side step Tony and make for the door. Suddenly, an iron sheet drops in front of the door, locking you in. “Seriously, let me out of here and no one will be injured” you say agin. “Not so fast. How did you know my name?” Natasha asked. “W-w-what are you talking about??” You ask. “I-i don't know who any of you people are!” (Lie) “and I have no idea where I am or what I'm doing here!” (Half truth. You knew you were at SHIELD, whatever that was, and you could probably guess why, but you didn't completely know) “look, we know that you escaped that facility and you have powers. You broke through hurricane glass. We don't want to hurt you.” Fury says. You sigh dramatically, then turn and sink your mind hooks in Tony. At your bidding he walks to the desk and pushes the button opening the door. “If you don't mind, i’ll be leaving now.” You released Tony and stepped out the door leaving the three of them utterly perplexed. As soon as you turned the corner, however, two teams of soldiers with machine guns surrounded you. Way too many for you to control. You allow them to handcuff you (although you knew you could break them) and basically drag you back you Fury’s office. With everyone glaring at you, (especially Tony) you smile sheepishly. “Fine. I’ll tell you. My name is (y/n) and I can read and control people's minds, as well as turn them off, killing them.” You kept the strength part to yourself, because you still weren't quite sure what that was. “I promise I'm not a danger to society, now please let me go” “I’m sorry, but I can't allow you to leave this building.” Fury said coldly. “It's too dangerous. Our job is to protect the world from people like you.” “So you’re just going to keep me locked in here forever? Or kill me?” You say with disbelief. Scanning his mind quickly, you saw that that was exactly what he meant. Natasha leaned over and whispered something to him. “Natasha here thinks you’d be a valuable asset to the avengers. As long as they keep you under control, I think that you would be a good addition to the team, and you wouldn't be dead or imprisoned.” Tony's jaw dropped. “No way in hell am I working with this witch. She controlled my fucking mind!!” He burst out. You shrank back, feeling the anger and fear radiate off of him. You instinctively put up a mental shield reading the immediate thoughts of everyone in the vicinity. Surprisingly, you felt pity and compassion rolling off Natasha. She had been forced into a similar situation and knew how you felt. You turned your attention back to Tony and Fury. “I-I-I swear I won't control you again” you said to Tony, feeling like a guilty child,despite being a similar age and ability to the other people in the building. “It's settled then. Y/n, welcome to the Avengers. Natasha, Tony, you will be in charge of keeping y/n on a leash for now until she proves her trust worthiness.” They nodded, and started to leave the room. “And y/n, i wouldn't hide anything if I were you, it could get you in trouble later on. Gun to your head trouble, understand?” Fury said to you. You nodded quickly, positive that Tony Stark would be the first to shoot if it came down to that. Vowing to yourself to keep your head down, as you left the room after Natasha and Tony.   
The three of you walked down the hallway to an elevator. “Natasha, can you please take these off?” You asked, gesturing to your cuffs. She smiled at you “You can Call me Nat, and I don't have keys, but Tony does. It might be better if I ask him though.” She replies. The two of you speed walk to catch up to Tony at the elevator, and as you get on, Nat asks Tony, “Don't you think we can take those off her? They really wouldn't make much of a difference anyways.” Tony turns and glares at you, before turning to Nat, saying “No, not until we get to the tower. I don't trust her, and these handcuffs are the kind I created for the special force team made of adamantium, and they're electric.” You internally sigh, realizing you couldn't, in fact break out of them. The elevator reaches the roof and opens up. You walk to a mini airplane, and follow them on board. Nat turns to you and says “We're currently in Washington D.C, heading to New York City, where the Avengers tower is. The flight should take half an hour. I'm sure Tony will warm up to you eventually, you seem like a really nice person” “Thanks. I hope he doesn't spoil the others’ impression of me. I really didn't mean to hurt him, I was just scared and desperate.” She nods in response, as the plane has started and It's far too loud to talk. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

The plane lands precisely 31 minutes later, on the roof of a skyscraper with a giant blue A on the side. You unbuckle the safety straps on the seat, and exit the plane after Nat. “You know, I'm not your prisoner. I did nothing wrong, and I'm on your team. You may need me to save your ass one day, so you should be a little nicer to me. I already told you that I wouldn't use mind control on you you again, and I meant it.” You snap at Tony after he “accidentally” trips you, causing you to fall forwards, jerk on the cuffs, and cause a burst of electricity to shoot through you. He ignores you completely, and says to Nat “I radioed ahead and told the rest of the team we were bring someone along.” She nods. You get inside the building and are met by a group of people you quickly realize (after scanning their minds) are the avengers. The archer (Clint) turns to Tony and Natasha and says “you didn't say you were bringing someone for the vaults?” At this you dug deeper into his mind and found out that the vaults were an ultra-maximum security prison under the tower for people with powers. “Oh no, I'm your new team mate, y/n” you say quickly, stepping forwards. “Iron Heart here just doesn't trust me very much” Captain America looks at you quizzically. “You must have done something bad, Tony is very quick to forgive” out of the corner of your eye you saw Tony death glare the Captain. “I don't know, it wasn't really that bad. I wasn't even arrested. I have never committed a single crime.” (Lie, you killed a fuckton of people at the compound, but the avengers didn't need to know that) “All I did was control his mind a teensy bit to let me out of a room, and he freaked. But I'm not going to do it again, Director Fury was very explicit in stating that I would certainly get shot if I try to control any of you outside of training. I'm a telepath, by the way. I can read/control people's minds, and ‘shut them off’, killing them” Everyone was blatantly staring at you now. “Oh come on, you know I’d be a huge help. By the way, can someone finally take these off?” Tony waved a keycard in front of them, and they opens and fell to the floor. “I'd love to see how much you can do sometime. That would be very interesting.” Dr. Banner, AKA The Hulk, says. You get a sudden flashback to white rooms, needles, such bright lights, pain, screaming. A few seconds later it's passed, and no one seems to have noticed. “So, Thor is in Asgard right now, and Bucky is hiding somewhere, but we’ll introduce you to them soon.” Steve says. “It’s quite late, maybe we can do a tour tomorrow,” Tony says, and everyone nods in agreement. “Do you want a glass of water or something?” Startled by this sudden turnaround in attitude towards you, you nod. Tony disappears for a second around the corner, and returns with a glass of water. You drink it, realizing you haven't eaten or drunk anything all day. But you're really really tired right now, and want to go to bed. All of a sudden the world turns upside down, and everything goes dark. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

The glass suddenly tumbles from y/n’s hand, and shatters on the floor, startling everyone. Then she collapses on the ground, and everyone is thrown in a panic. “Relax guys, I'll clean the glass up, it will be fine” Tony says, and everyone looks at him. “Seriously? Why the hell would you drug our new teammate like that? Just why?” Clint bursts out. “She'll be fine, wake up in the morning with a bit of a headache. But we have to put her in that cell with the forcefield, at least for now.” “Why?” Steve asks. “When I went in for recon at that abandoned factory, I found some security footage that was left. I was about to tell Nat and Fury about it at HQ, but we got interrupted. Anyways, our new team mate, has killed at least a hundred people, on that roll of footage alone.” Everyone stares at him in silence. “This girl kills people when she has a nightmare. That glass she broke through? Not just hurricane proof, but tank and missle as well. I watched a video on it where a fighter jet was flown into it at top speed, barely left a scratch.” Bruce is the first to respond. “I think that until she wakes up and we can properly question her, I agree with Tony.” Everyone else nods, but Natasha. It was true you had enjoyed killing those people at the compound, but you had spared Nat, and even apologized. When you had been taken to the cell, she followed along, and put a few pillows and blankets down for if you woke up and were cold. You didn't deserve this. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

You woke up to a pounding headache, memory fuzzy. The last thing you remembered was drinking a glass of water that Tony……. Your eyes flew open, and you took in your surroundings. That drink must have been drugged. But why were you in what looked like a glass cell? The others had seemed very nice. You walk over to the glass wall and put your hand against it. Immediately you were thrown backwards by the voltage of the wall. It was a literal hair-on-end shock. The lights brightened, and a Voice similar to the one at SHIELD spoke in reassuring tones, trying to calm you down. A few minutes later, Captain America the “Protector of Freedom” (you were beginning to see the irony in SHIELD) entered the room on the other side of the force field. “Y/n, I get why you're confused-” “hell yeah I'm confused, I'm supposed to be your teammate, but instead I get drugged and locked in a cell. I thought I made it clear enough that I'm not a threat” you yelled. “Y/n, it wasn't our idea to drug you, that was all Tony, but he said something that made us reconsider-” “what did he tell you?” You demanded. “Well he showed us security tapes from that compound, and we didn't want to take any risks until we could question you properly” you face-palmed yourself. “If I was going to escape I would have done so already. I would have taken control of you the minute you entered this cell, and been long gone already. I could have killed half the city of I wanted to. But I didn't” you sigh. Under your breath you mutter “but now I'll just kill Tony” “y/n, how did that one person survive your energy that killed all those people?” “He had a microchip implanted that gave off radio waves that jammed my energy. I couldn't read or control him.” “Just one more question, and I’ll let you out. How did you break that glass?” “I have no idea. I was injected with this blue serum shortly before I escaped, and that's what gave me that strength.” Steve nodded and pushed a few keys into a keypad, disengaging the force field. “Welcome to the Avengers, y/n”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooo what did y'all think? Should I make Tony nicer?


End file.
